


花好月圆

by Xuiug



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuiug/pseuds/Xuiug
Relationships: 宁羞
Kudos: 8





	花好月圆

姜承録挥着铁锹，使劲铲着地上的土。

他已经铲了有将近半个钟头，地上的土堆却仍不及鞋面高。曾经他在镇子西头干活的时候比这会儿要麻利的多，那时他十分钟就能摞满一推车的水泥，不喊累也不偷懒，工头都乐意雇他。他在那里做了很长一段时间的散工，工资按日结，不做活的时候就窝在自己破旧的土房子里，没人知道他在干嘛。

镇上的人都知道他是从外面来的，像个鬼魂一样突然住进了没人要的老房子，谁也不清楚他的身世。有人说他是流窜的杀人犯，有人说他是计划生育的黑户，姜承録不懂这些，只知道都是些削减他工资的借口，有时甚至是在街头挨打的理由。

他不喜欢在挨打这件事上认怂。奋起反抗的次数很多，也着实把不少人的门牙打得稀碎，但架不住混混总是三五成群，激烈的反抗终会化作更深的刀痕，印在他单薄的手臂上。

然后他便几天几夜拿不动铁锹，去了工地也只能干些零活，这下连削减的工资都会被克扣干净。姜承録看了看眼前稀薄的土堆，挽起胳膊上的袖子，之前的刀伤都已经愈合了，他今天不该这么慢。

月亮斜斜挂在天边，天色已经黑到视线有些模糊。姜承録抹了把汗，索性将铁锹扔到地上，一点一点用手刨土。泥土在掌心蔓延开来，有一处皮肤被沙砾磨到作痛，那是他和高振宁刚认识时受过的伤，没想到现在还没好全。

他们初次相遇时，他正在地上挨揍。那天他身上旧伤初愈，新的拳头又甩下来，他饿了两顿，胃里唯一的食物是昨天中午的一个馒头，像一片薄纸被扔到地上，任人踩踏。皮肉的疼痛清晰又强烈，他却渐渐感受不到，快要昏过去。高振宁就在这时出现，姜承録感到落在身上的脚踢倏然停顿，接着一些嘈杂的声音响起，然后他被猛地拉起，踉踉跄跄朝有光的地方跑去。混乱中他被踩掉了一只鞋，拐弯时跑不稳，右手狠狠擦过墙砖，剌出一道很长的口子。

后来高振宁撕下袖口的布料给他包扎的时候，他才知道，原来高振宁是买完包子路过，朝混混头子的后脑勺来了一拳，趁乱拽起他开始跑路。姜承録抬起头，没说为什么救我，也没说谢谢，而是问他，包子呢。

高振宁愣了一下，然后咧开嘴笑起来，没了，大概是跑丢了。

姜承録的眼睛就稍微暗下去一点，高振宁接着说，但我家还有，你跟我来吧。

后来他到高振宁的家，没有包子，只有面，高振宁现蒸了一笼给他，许是饿昏了，他觉得再没有比这更好吃的。他说，你可以去开包子铺，高振宁笑，你都把我家面吃完了，我上哪儿开包子铺。

隔天他才知道，那真的是高振宁家最后一点面，那帮混混去他家砸了个遍，所有的粮缸都碎了，却没洒出来一点东西。他去的时候，高振宁正坐在地上修板凳，榔头哐哐当当敲着摇摇欲坠的木头，他以为高振宁怎么也该有点烦躁，或是沮丧，但高振宁却很平静，看到他时又笑，说你得带我吃点东西。

姜承録身上没钱，想了想带他去了镇子西头的那片工地，自己身上有伤，就在旁边看着高振宁搬砖。傍晚结了当天的工资，他们一起去吃了面，吃完面，他俩才知道了彼此的名字。

那天晚上他帮高振宁打着手电，修好了家里所有能拼起来的家具。期间他们没人开口，高振宁先在这片沉默里不好意思起来，问他手痛不痛，要不别举着了。姜承録就笑，我又没拿受伤的手举。高振宁看他一眼又说，你笑起来顺眼多了。我平常很凶吗，他也不恼。高振宁点点头，又摇摇头，不凶，就是看起来很牛逼，像是来多少个人都能打趴下。

结果被别人给打趴下了，高振宁又小声补充。姜承録呀一声，把手电筒挪开一点，突然的漆黑让高振宁磕破了皮，两个人就一起笑，像是没见过这么好笑的事。

那个晚上大概是他们最轻松的时刻，他们比陌生人要熟一点，又比熟人要陌生一点，他们不清楚对方人生中像刺一样狠狠扎在身上的所有苦难，只是待在一起，慢悠悠地聊着天，不问任何细节，好像世界上只有一把榔头和一只手电，他们只要拼完这些家具，就拼好了他们的全部人生。

这天过后，他们成了朋友，小镇很小，他们总是不用刻意去找，就能在街上遇到。有时高振宁会去工地找他，两人带着盒饭，去找巷子里的猫，又或是跑到水塘边上，比谁的石子漂得远，比着比着盒饭凉成砖头，高振宁就催着他吃饭，在他噎到的时候轻拍他的背。有一回他坐在水塘边发愣，高振宁朝他的方向打水漂，溅了他一身水，他还没来得及嗔怪几句，高振宁的外套就落下来，披在他身上。傍晚回家的路上他用外套紧紧裹着自己，耳朵不知道是不是捂的，又热又红。

那时姜承録觉得高振宁是初伏的太阳，有时烧得他发热，有时又照得他暖洋洋。他从没想过这样的人也有暗地里舔舐伤口的时候，坐在遍地的狼藉里，给瘫靠在墙上的中年人喂粥。高振宁不知道他什么时候来的，端着碗的手停在半空，又下意识想站起来给他找坐的地方。姜承録摆摆手，只是安静地等他。

那天晚上他们又像刚认识时那样在高振宁家里修着桌椅，只是谁都没有开口说话。姜承録不知道怎么问，高振宁不知道怎么提。沉默变成他们笨拙的两颗心，横亘在黑夜里。

这之后，姜承録越来越频繁地看到讨债的人砸开高振宁家的门，高振宁总挡在那个畏畏缩缩的中年人身前，替他挨棍。家具没有再损坏，只是一件一件地消失，邻里街坊都说这些根本抵不上他爸欠的零头，姜承録才明白是怎么回事。

他从自己破旧的屋子里翻出一个金镯子，这是他亲生母亲留下的，跟了他很多年，是一份寄托着来日的信物。姜承録摩挲着刻在上面的字，没再犹豫，转身揣到怀里，拿到当铺换了钱。

他背着高振宁偷偷替他父亲还了一部分债，剩下的钱放贷的人允许高家缓些时日再还。高振宁为了看住他爹不再赌博，真的开始卖包子，和他爹一同起早贪黑地支个小棚。姜承録经常过来帮忙，一开始笨手笨脚，到后面也有模有样，系上围裙，像这家店的老板娘。

他们的亲密在这个狭窄的小镇人尽皆知，赌博老头的儿子和废弃房屋里的黑户天天混在一起，屎招苍蝇。找茬的痞子更爱添油加醋，说他俩早滚床上去了，走过路过总要骂上几句恶心。有天这几人不知从哪听到当铺的传闻，特地跑到包子铺门口，问姜承録用金镯子换高振宁的鸡巴，爽不爽？还没等姜承録反应，高振宁就冲出来把讲话的人踹在地上，姜承録也跟着动手，几个人厮打在一起，尘土飞扬。

最后打了个两败俱伤，混混先撒开腿跑远。高振宁和姜承録躺在地上，看着鼻青脸肿的彼此笑。姜承録先起身，朝他伸出手，高振宁借力站起来，两个人往姜承録家的房子走。他们在院子里破旧的井中打了几桶凉水，擦掉身上的灰尘，又忍着痛清洗伤口。这间破旧的房子只有土炕，他们添了几把柴草，像两个哆哆嗦嗦的老头一样钻进被窝，肩并肩靠着聊天。

月色透过窗纸照在他们的脸上，高振宁开口便问，镯子是怎么回事。姜承録无所谓地答，我妈留给我的，当掉给你爸还钱了。高振宁没料到这个答案，抬起半个身子看他，眼睛瞪得滚圆，有疑惑不解，也有被瞒的愤怒。姜承録移开视线，我从记事起就没见过我妈，我不在乎。高振宁语气里透着不可置信，你是疯了。姜承録这才转过头来看着他，我没有，我只是想到，就算找到了我妈，我也还是想和你在一起，我就当掉了。

话音落下的瞬间，呼吸似乎都停止，他们盯着彼此的眼睛，像在确认一些隐秘的情愫。姜承録先伸出手，勾住他的脖子让两片嘴唇相贴，触碰的那刻他们才开始在彼此的唇齿间猛烈地呼吸，如蒙大赦。他们拥抱着撕咬，在身体里碰撞，伤口蹭着伤口，把所有难言的情愫都寄托在这场疼痛的性爱里，像要把自己揉进对方灵魂里那般用力。

那晚他们真正相贴在一起，每一寸肌肤都烙印在彼此身上。后半夜炕里的柴草烧完，姜承録在高振宁怀里打了个喷嚏，高振宁醒了一瞬，把他往怀里紧了紧，又沉沉睡去。姜承録就贴着他的胸膛，听着彼此合二为一的心跳，进入梦乡。

之后的一段时间包子铺经常只有他们两人的身影，他爸出现过几次，一次比一次枯槁。有一阵高振宁打烊以后经常待在姜承録家，姜承録问怎么不管你爸，他就回老头子最近破事很多，他来避个难。姜承録对这个说辞深信不疑，反而在高振宁留宿的时候替他提心吊胆，他到后来才想明白，高振宁从来没有放弃过他爸，真正有事的时候，就算拼了性命，也会挡在他爸面前。

所以此刻，是高振宁变成了一具冰冷的尸体，不是他爸。

姜承録把手从土中抽出来，泥沙已经嵌满了掌纹，抠都抠不下来。他终于挖出一个大小还算合适的坑，走到一边，把高振宁拖进来，开始往他身上盖土。手碰到僵硬的躯干，姜承録想起几个钟头前他还抱着这副躯体，跪在小镇的诊所门口。诊所关门得早，他砸了好几下门都无人回应，怀里的身体越来越冰凉，他才颤抖着手去探了鼻息。

之后他又是怎么拖着这副躯体来到这里的，他已经记不清了。

四周静悄悄的，兴许已经到了五更。土盖到高振宁的脖颈，姜承録有些累，在高振宁身边缓缓躺下。月色笼罩的黑夜像是有暗流涌动，姜承録凝望着夜幕，忽然想起那只金镯子上刻的字，沧海。他之前住孤儿院，书柜上有本辞海，他查过这两个字，看到一句诗，形容见过沧海以后，别处的河流就不愿看了。他又想起他曾经跟高振宁说，他会弹钢琴，孤儿院里天天打架，只有琴声能让他平静。他从床底下翻出几张琴谱，高振宁就替他举着，他把手扣在窗沿上，嘴里哼着调，弹的是德彪西的大海。

他侧躺着，把另一摞土拨到高振宁头上，盖住了最后的部分。之前有一晚，高振宁也侧躺在他身边，把被子盖到他头顶上。他笑着探出头，是不是想憋死我。高振宁也笑，我给你披红盖头呢，你躲什么。

挤在阴冷的坑里，周遭越来越冷，他也开始往自己身上盖土。一些沙土握不住，被风吹散在空中，姜承録看着它们，眼前出现轮胎扬起的沙砾，那是东头一户富裕人家办婚礼时开来的车，车顶还放着一个音箱，只播一首歌，从巷头播到巷尾，整整播了一天。

一开始他听不清，后来也跟着唱，春花和秋月它最美丽，少年的情怀是最真心，人生如烟云它匆匆地过，要好好地去珍惜。

他本来不记得后面的词，此刻又都想起来了，轻轻哼唱着，将自己盖到脖颈。好花美丽不常开，好景宜人不常在，天上的风云它多变幻，唯有情义地久天长。时光它永远不停息，把我们年华都带去，又是一个艳阳天，花好月圆唱今朝。

天色开始泛白，月亮渐渐消失不见。黎明真正到来的时候，姜承録闭上了眼睛。人们的生活或许又翻开新的一页，而他和高振宁的人生，永远停留在昨日了。

【END】


End file.
